This invention relates generally to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for electronically sourcing products and or services (hereinafter collectively referred to as “products”).
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,327 and 5,970,475, which patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, systems for conducting electronic commerce on the Internet are known. As described in the referenced patents, electronic commerce systems rely on the use of Web servers through which vendors advertise and sell products. The products can include products that are delivered electronically to the purchaser over the Internet and products that are delivered through conventional distribution channels.
To allow a user to select products for delivery, the Web server provides an electronic version of a catalog that lists the items that are available to the user. In this manner, a user, who is a potential purchaser, may browse through the catalog using a Web browser and select various products that are to be purchased. When the user has completed selecting the products to be purchased, the Web server prompts the user for information to complete the ordering and delivery of the products. By way of example, this purchaser-specific information may include the name of the purchaser, the credit card number of the purchaser, and a shipping address for the order. Once an order has been placed by a user, the Web server typically confirms the order by sending a confirming Web page to the computer of the user, referred to as the Web client, and schedules shipment of the products.
Disadvantageously, the electronic catalogs currently used in electronic commerce systems are closed catalogs that limit what products a user may purchase. While the vendor may update their electronic catalog listing from time to time, the user may nevertheless only purchase those products that appear in the electronic catalog. Accordingly, a need exists for an electronic commerce system that allows users to find and purchase products beyond those listed in conventional, closed catalogs.